Strani Amori
by BrunaHammer
Summary: Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Nunca esperaria. Nunca foi o que pensei que iria nos acontecer. Mas foi assim que as coisas aconteceram. Nunca mais terei aqueles tempos, bons tempos, apenas um aperto em meu peito, por sua ausencia.


Strani Amori

Desde criança, ouvia sempre as mesmas historias. Chegavam a ser repetitivas, mas por um momento, eu acreditei nelas. Em suas morais. Em seus finais.

Tu havias ido embora. Mais uma vez. Abandonando-me em um mar de ouro. Ouro vazio, sem significado, sem a verdadeira riqueza, que é partilha-lo com outro. Com _meu _outro. Contigo.

_Mi dispiace, devo andare via_

_Me desculpe, devo ir embora_

Por dentro, sentia-me acabada. Vivemos juntos, dormimos juntos, estávamos destinados a morrer juntos. Como em um conto de fadas. Como nas historias que mamãe contava-me antes de dormir. Depois delas, eu apenas pensava em mim. Em ti. Em nós.

Tanto tempo, vivendo uma mentira, por acreditar que seria eu e tu. Na alegria e na tristeza. Na saúde e na doença. Sem nem a morte conseguir separar.

_Ma sapevo che era uma bugia_

_Mas eu sabia que era uma mentira_

Até hoje, ainda procuro por ti. Procuro teu sorriso, tua voz, teus lábios, teu viver. Sempre encantaste a mim, exercendo a pior das magias sobre meu corpo, alma e mente. Não conseguia imaginar outro futuro para nós, mas tu conseguistes.

_Quanto tempo perso dientro a lui_

_Quanto tempo perdido atrás de você_

Promessas. Uma das mais importantes bases de nosso relacionamento. A de nunca sermos vistos, pois a realidade era. Nunca poderíamos ficar juntos. Eu era casada. Mas a principal das razões era nosso parentesco. Juntos em laços não apenas de amor, mas em sangue. Era o sangue que nos impedia de sermos aquilo que diziam para sermos. Independentes dos outros. Prometestes manter nossa relação secreta. Um pacto intimo entre duas pessoas. Dois amantes. Mas a promessa nunca foi cumprida. Quantas vezes, pelas mais repugnantes pessoas, fui colocada contra a parede por ações misteriosas? Por coincidências demais? Por informações falsas? E aonde estavas tu para defender-me daqueles nojentos seres? Não estavas ali. Sei que esforçavas para manter "nós" íntimos e secretos. Porem, fizestes outra promessa. A de nunca deixarem machucar-me, física ou psicologicamente. Fui batida, humilhada, questionada, repreendida... Aonde estavas tu para cumprires sua promessa? Aonde, meu amor? Estiveras ocupado demais cumprindo uma promessa para deixar a outra ser quebrada?

_Che promette e poi non cambia mai_

_Que promete e nunca muda_

Coloquei-me em problemas por ti, arrisquei nosso filho, nossa casa, nosso futuro... Foi apenas por ti. Sabia eu que, agora, não te importaria com isso, que estava eu longe de tua mente, agora povoada por outra mulher. Outra tomara meu lugar. Aquilo era arrebatador. Nunca imaginei que terias outra mulher além de mim, que terias apagado-me de suas lembranças para aventurar-se com uma que não sabia um terço de tua vida como eu sabia.

Nossa historia era o mais estranho dos contos de fada. Não acabava em final feliz. Pelos menos, para mim.

_Strani Amori mettono nei iguai_

_Estranhos amores que nos colocam em problemas_

A realidade agora é diferente para nós. Tu seguistes o teu caminho, e eu o meu. Tu receberas alguém para compartilhar a vida e a cama. Eu recebi a solidão, a amargura e a arrogância do destino perante meus atos de amar-te. Pois, no final, a grande verdade era, é, e sempre será a mesma. O amor que tenho a ti. Juntos, somos um só.

_Ma, in __realtà, siamo noi_

_Mas, na realidade, somos nós_

Não tens ideia de como esperei. Parecia que ia entrar em depressão ao ver-me sem ti ao meu lado, sem teu ato de respirar, mesmo simples, eras o que fazia-me feliz. Não vivo mais, apenas sobrevivo sem ti para colorir e dar aquela brilho de ouro e esmeralda especial ao meu mundo, que se resumia a essas cores. A tuas cores. A ti.

_E lo aspetti ad un telefono,_

_E no esperar de um telefonema,_

_Litigando che sia libero_

_Esperando que esteja livre_

Senti-me estranha se ti. Vazia. Como se tivessem matado, e ressucitado-me. Parcialmente. Sem algo, que, de alguma maneira sobrenatural, era importante para mim. Não era um pulmão, mas me fazia respirar. Não era um coração, mas bombeava meu sangue. Não era o Sol batendo em minha pele branca, mas me aquecia. Não era uma parte de minha aparência, mas me completava. E deixava-me perfeita. Perfeitamente bem. Nada mais importava para mim além de ti.

_Con il cuore nel lo stomaco _

_Com o coração no estomago_

_Um gomitolo nell' angolo_

_Um nó na garganta_

Ao olhar ao redor do quarto, sinto um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo, dos pés a cabeça. Um arrepio ruim, de tristeza e solidão, por não te ver ao meu lado. Uma sensação de vazio, de queda. Como se tivesse caído de um penhasco, cheio de pessoas mortas ao meu redor, mas eu sobrevivia. Andava por esses campos, vendo corpos empilhados. Depois de uma longa caminhada, vi o teu. Largado, sem teu sorriso, sem teu brilho no olhar. Senti-me com medo, pois tu eras a única coisa que realmente prendia-me no mundo.

_Li da solo, dentro un brivido,_

_Lá sozinho, dentro de um arrepio,_

_Ma perché restano nel cuore_

_Porque você não está ali _

Mesmo remoendo-me e chorando pela sua falta, sinto que todos aqueles momentos que passamos juntos valessem a pena. Como se nada fosse em vão. Tu não tens ideia de como quero eu que isso seja verdade. Dentro do que ainda restou de meu coração, sei que foi o nosso "conto de fadas" que nos fortaleceu e nos tornou adultos o suficiente para seguir em frente. Tento todos os dias ser forte para meus filhos, mas tem vezes que não me aguento, e explodo de raiva. Grito com todos, mesmo que isso magoe-me profundamente não ser, muitas vezes, o que eu queria ser para o mundo, sua falta age sobre mim da maneira mais sobrenatural que qualquer feitiço ou poção.

_E sono Strani Amori che,_

_E são amores estranhos,_

_Fanno crescere e sorridere_

_Fazem crescer e sorrir_

Chorei. Isso é inegável. Derramei muitas lagrimas pensando no seu presento, como tu estarias agora. Com aquela companheira? Sim, ouvi os boatos. "Uma companhia nova para reconstruir o pedaço que fazia a fodedora dele." É o mais comum. Terás feito isso mesmo, querido? Custo a acreditar, que, por um momento, fora fraco; e colocou tudo a perder. Nosso amor a perder. Só que agora, fode alegremente uma mulher, enquanto deixa seu bem mais precioso para trás, chorando, com a sensação da promessa que fizeras para ela quebrada.

_Tra le lacrime,_

_Entre lagrimas,_

_Quante pagine li da scrivere_

_Quantas paginas escrevi _

Sonho. Recuso-me a não fechar os olhos e deixar que imagens tuas passem pelos meus olhos. Nossas imagens, de momentos que vivemos e contemplamos juntos. Apenas os dois. Não sonhar é não ser forte o suficiente para ver, e fraco para acordar deles cheio de lagrimas caídas e com o rosto inchado.

Se estivesses aqui, meu amor, eu os dividiria contigo.

_Sogni e livide da dividere_

_Sonhos livres a dividir_

Pergunto-me frequentemente: e se tivéssemos nos contentado? Nunca nos encontrarmos, guardando o amor apenas para nós mesmos. Teríamos mais ou menos dor? Nunca sei, pois não tive a oportunidade de ter uma segunda vida contigo, mesmo que sem o amor.

Em compensação, é esse amor tão complicado que motiva-me a continuar.

_Sono amori che spesso questa età,_

_São amores normais a essa idade,_

_Si confondono dentro a quest' anima_

_Se confundem dentro da alma_

Será mesmo que devemos nos amar? Essa pergunta me faz pensar. Em uma realidade alternativa, mesmo sem o amor, estaríamos juntos? Sim e não. Sim, pois ficaríamos juntos sem que desconfiassem de nada. Não, porque nunca seria a mesma coisa te ver apenas como um amigo.

_Che se interroga senza decidere_

_Chega a se questionar_

_Se `e un amore che fa per noi_

_Se é um amor perfeito para nós_

Ao longo desse período, sofri relendo suas cartas. Tu me escrevias quase todos os dias, determinando aonde devia encontrar-te. Relendo todas elas, vi palavras de amor e afeto, que nunca retribuí. Nunca achei necessário retribuir um "eu te amo", mas agora, revendo minha vida contigo, vejo que nunca fui uma boa amante. Nunca aprendi a te amar direito.

Deves estar mesmo melhor com outra.

_E quante notti perse a pingare,_

_E quantas noites perdidas por chorar,_

_Rileggendo quelle lettere,_

_Relendo aquelas cartas,_

_Che non riesci __più__ a buttare via_

_Que não tenho coragem de jogar fora_

Todos os casais passam por um grande teste, como um Labirinto, para ver se estão mesmo orientados em sua vida amorosa. Não foi minha culpa termos falhado, muito menos sua. Foi nossa. Minha frieza e sua fraqueza acabaram com todo o nosso futuro. Terminamos. Mesmo assim, esquecer de ti é algo que nunca conseguiria fazer.

_Dal labirinto della nostalgia,_

_No labirinto da saudade,_

_Grandi amori che finiscono._

_Grandes amores chegaram ao fim._

_Ma __perché sono nel cuore_

_Mas porque ficam no coração_

Os amores vem e vão. O percurso do destino não permite que nada seja para sempre. Isso foi um fato que a raça humana teve de aceitar desde os primórdios. Outro fato que temos de conviver é de que, toda hora, temos algo ou alguém nos influindo a fazer algo. Isso me faz pensar: nas historias de minha mãe, fui obrigada a acreditar em um amor perfeito para nós. Quando, na realidade, nunca foi assim. Nunca foi perfeito. Aceitar um fato me fez desacreditar em outro. Assim como tu quebrastes uma de nossas promessas para cumpristes outra.

_Strani Amori che vanno e vengono_

_Estranhos amores que vem e vão_

Sabes aquelas coisas que ouvimos quando menores? Tudo uma verdadeira falsidade. Fomos treinados para serem falsos, e o teste era nos contar as maiores mentiras e ver se acreditamos. Meu erro foi acreditar em amores puros. Teu erro foi pensar que venceria sem esforço. Os dois errados. Nunca existe amor verdadeiro, ainda mais em pessoas "falsas" e "traiçoeiras", como eu e tu somos descritos pela boca popular. Um objetivo que é alcançado sem esforços nunca vale a pena. Nosso amor, por exemplo. Ralamos muito para nos mantermos perto um do outro. Um pequeno erro ali e outro aqui. Tudo se acabou. Os menores vacilos podem gerar as maiores consequências.

_Nei pensieri che li nascondono,_

_Nos pensamentos se escondem,_

_Storie vere che ci appartengono,_

_Historias verdadeiras que nos pertencem,_

_Ma si lasciano come noi_

_Mas se perdem como nós_

Casais seriam eternamente prisioneiros livres. Livres para amar e serem amados, mas sempre presos no amor, que devastava a vida de muitos deles. Seria mais certo se nenhum desses amores tão errados não existissem, mas a vida, então, não valeria tanto a pena. Isso se reflete em nós. Nunca esses amores vivem. Eles apenas matam. Sonhos, planos e vidas são destruídas pelo amor, e reconstruídas baseadas nesse sentimento, que apesar de temporário lá fora, eterno em nossos corações.

_Strani amori fragili,_

_Estranhos amores frágeis,_

_Prigionieri liberi._

_Prisioneiros livres._

_Strani amori mettono nei guai_

_Estranhos amores que nos colocam em problemas_

_Ma, in realtà, siamo noi_

_Mas, na realidade, somos nós_

_Strani amori fragili,_

_Estranhos amores frágeis,_

_Prigionieri liberi._

_Prisioneiros livres._

_Strani amori che non sanno vivere,_

_Estranhos amores que não sabem viver,_

_E si perdono dentro noi_

_E se perdem dentro de nós_

Seguirei seu exemplo. Encontrarei alguém para mim, mas será que alguém quer mesmo algo comigo, além de uma deitada? Difícil acreditar. Tu foras o único que amei. Nunca amarei alguém como te amo, mas preciso te largar. Fixar-se em um mesmo objetivo pelo resto da vida é algo doentio e preocupante. Inclusive para a pessoa que treinaram-me para ser. Uma princesa. Uma pessoa subestimada pelos homens. De acordo contigo, uma lição muito mal aprendida.

Vistes? Qualquer coisa lembra-me de ti. Não adianta. Eu serei sempre irei te ver em minha alma, mesmo que meus olhos vejam outro.

Mesmo assim tento um futuro sem ti.

_Mi dispiace devo andare via_

_Me desculpe, devo ir embora_

_Questa volta I'ho promesso a me_

_Desta vez eu prometo a mim_

_Perché ho voglia di un amore vero_

_Porque eu quero um amor verdadeiro_

_Senza te_

_Sem você._

_XXX_

Uma Coca pra quem descobriu o casal. 


End file.
